


Мыслю, следовательно, существую

by Gierre



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fake Character Death, Faked Suicide, Gen, Mind Games, POV First Person, Philosophy, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Можно утонуть, застрелиться, удавить себя, попасть под танк, проглотить капсулу с цианидом, заразиться смертельным вирусом, обморозить лицо и конечности, схватить голыми руками оголенный электрический провод, свернуть шею, получить битой или прикладом прямой удар в висок, упасть с большой высоты, задохнуться угарным газом, слишком долго держать в руках гранату, пролить на себя кислоту или щелок, спрыгнуть в жерло вулкана, быть растоптанным диким животным...





	Мыслю, следовательно, существую

Вы когда-нибудь мечтали оказаться в двух местах одновременно? Вам хотелось пойти на концерт любимой группы и попасть на семейный обед? Вы представляли себе, дописывая школьное сочинение, как в это же время гуляете по парку с друзьями? У вас было ощущение, что достаточно раздвоиться, и все проблемы решатся сами собой?  
Когда ты находишься в двух местах одновременно, возникает любопытный вопрос: в каком месте настоящий ты? Если ты стоишь в толпе на концерте любимой группы и аккуратно зачерпываешь ложку бульона в окружении родственников — как понять, где именно оригинальный, максимально приближенный к исходной модели ты?  
И куда после насыщенного дня исчезает двойник?  
Один ненормальный посоветовал мне умирать. Он сказал, что меня слишком много, и поэтому, если я хочу остаться собой, лучше бы мне убить себя. Взять в руки пистолет, нож или камень потяжелее, а потом свести счеты с жизнью. И так до тех пор, пока я не останусь в единственном экземпляре. Редкий вид — хватай, а то…  
Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали, что ваше тело находится в другом месте? Встречались с маньяком посреди незнакомой улицы? Убегали от своры собак по пустынной дороге? Смотрели на самого себя со стороны? Когда кажется, что твое место — не здесь. Мурашки бегут по коже, дыхание становится частым, а сердце готово вырваться из груди. Еще чуть-чуть, и ты будешь далеко. За тысячи километров от маньяка, в миллиардах световых лет от своры собак.  
Сможете ли вы после такого путешествия вычеркнуть из памяти клацающие клыки? Дыхание смерти за спиной? Пропадет ли ощущение мурашек? Исчезнет ли жар в груди?  
Можно быть в миллиардах световых лет от опасности, но достаточно один раз вспомнить о ней, чтобы ощущение страха вернулось.  
Один ненормальный сказал мне, что нужно перестать думать. Выпей таблетку, сказал он. Возьми шприц и жгут покрепче. Начни смотреть сериалы. Он сказал, будет легче, если не представлять _ничего_. Остановить полет мысли в зародыше. Стать второгодником, аутистом, военным.  
Военным — так можно убить двух зайцев, подумал я.  
Военные часто умирают — это всем известно. Все самоубийцы-оригиналы уходят в армию, вы не знали? Учебная граната может оказаться настоящей. Пистолет выскользнет из рук в самый неподходящий момент. Ружейный штык упрется в угол перед вашим лицом. Вам может встретиться ловкий снайпер противника. Или неловкий снайпер-союзник — результат примерно один.  
Сокращение вероятностей выживания и отсутствие мыслей — рецепт, который прописал мне один ненормальный Доктор. Он сказал, если часто умирать, зубы окрепнут. Будешь кусаться, как настоящий кот. Доктор сказал, если находиться только в одном месте и перестать думать, можно стать настоящим мальчиком.  
Доктор дал мне пистолет, нож и форму.  
Если вы погибнете во время операции, вас назовут героем — вы знали об этом?  
Каждый день я несколько раз герой. Каждый день несколько раз я вспоминаю, что меня слишком много.  
Если оказаться в нескольких местах одновременно, можно остаться там. Попробуйте сесть на все аттракционы сразу. «Колесо обозрения», «Американские горки» — все это для детей. Можно утонуть, застрелиться, удавить себя, попасть под танк, проглотить капсулу с цианидом, заразиться смертельным вирусом, обморозить лицо и конечности, схватить голыми руками оголенный электрический провод, свернуть шею, получить битой или прикладом прямой удар в висок, упасть с большой высоты, задохнуться угарным газом, слишком долго держать в руках гранату, пролить на себя кислоту или щелок, спрыгнуть в жерло вулкана, быть растоптанным диким животным, встать на высокое место во время грозы, сорваться с утеса. Некоторые виды развлечений доступны только в прошлом, некоторые — только в будущем. Вы уже знаете, что можно выпасть из окна, пытаясь заснять себя на камеру мобильного телефона? Возможно, еще нет, но я уже пробовал — это весело. Остается снимок на память. Можно поднять телефон — он должен быть прочным — и посмотреть, как ты умер.  
В детстве родители говорили вам «нельзя»?  
Нельзя запихивать пальцы в розетку. Нельзя собирать пальцами ртуть из термометра. Нельзя играть с бродячей собакой. Нельзя прыгать на бортике бассейна. Нельзя бежать через дорогу. Нельзя играть на подоконнике.   
Насколько более счастливыми вы будете чувствовать себя, если попробуете все эти вещи? Отравление ртутью приводит к застенчивости. Вы знали об этом? Если вам тяжело общаться с другими людьми, может быть, в детстве вы слишком долго играли с термометром?  
У возраста свои недостатки. Главный из них — опыт. Вам кажется, зная, чего не стоит делать, вы останетесь в выигрыше? Думаете, можно подстелить соломку?  
Мысли материальны.  
Конечно, для вас это может быть бредом. Скорее всего, для вас это не сработает. Вы можете думать о большом и красивом доме несколько лет подряд, но у вас не появится большого и красивого дома. Может появиться маленький и уродливый — так часто бывает. Фантазии намного лучше реальности.  
Реальность намного лучше _без_ фантазий.  
Ребенок может представить себе полет над знакомой улицей. Как здорово было бы парить над разноцветной лесенкой!  
Ускорение свободного падения равно девяти целым восьми десятым метрам, деленным на секунду в квадрате. Парить над разноцветной лесенкой при существующих законах физики — невозможно. Чтобы удар был смертельным, скорость столкновения тела с землей должна быть примерно равна сорока километрам в час. Посчитайте, как высоко нужно прыгнуть, чтобы умереть.  
Вам все еще хочется парить над знакомой улицей?  
Вы просыпаетесь ночью из-за того, что вам снился кошмар, в котором все повторялось.  
Вы просыпаетесь ночью.  
Вы просыпаетесь.  
Достаточно совершить ошибку один раз, и она будет преследовать вас вечно. Яркие впечатления оставляют на душе неизгладимый след. Вы знали, что жертвы насилия никогда не забывают о том, что случилось с ними?  
Разбуди пережившего автокатастрофу. Спроси у него, помнит ли он, как хрустели кости? Можно увидеть на дне зрачков свет вспыхнувших в последнюю секунду фар.  
Вы когда-нибудь мечтали оказаться в двух местах одновременно? Один ненормальный сказал мне, что знает рецепт от бессмертия. Он сказал — не думай. Начни смотреть сериалы и перестань просыпаться ночью. Нервные клетки не восстанавливаются. Вы знали, что это не правда? Можно умирать несколько раз в день, но нервные клетки останутся на своих местах. Вне времени, вне пространства. Везде и нигде. Они будут исправно работать, подкидывая новые воспоминания.  
Вы просыпаетесь ночью и вспоминаете свет фар, вспыхнувших в последнюю секунду.  
Вы просыпаетесь и вспоминаете миндальный запах цианида.  
Вы просыпаетесь — перед вашими глазами раскрашенная лестница детской площадки. Вы летите вниз.  
Вы просыпаетесь.  
Сможете ли вы после такого вычеркнуть из памяти самого себя?  
Доктор сказал, у него есть рецепт от бессмертия.  
— Шрёдингер, — сказал Доктор, — вы больны. Вам нужно перестать жить, чтобы поправиться. Я познакомлю вас с хорошим человеком.  
У хорошего человека не было тела. Я подумал, хорошие люди не должны иметь тела, ведь тогда нечему будет умирать. Когда вы не живы — вы не можете умереть. Вам ни о чем не нужно беспокоиться.  
Если быть сразу в двух местах, на самом деле, вы не будете помнить, где находится _оригинал_. Возьмите в руку пистолет и убейте себя, ведь ваша копия захочет остаться в живых.  
Вы когда-нибудь мечтали быть вечно молодым?  
Убейте себя в юности.  
Представьте себе — для того, чтобы вырасти, нужно жить. Опыт прибавляет мудрости. Мудрость образует на лице морщины. Морщины делают вас старыми. Старость — признак благоразумия. Нужно перестать играть с бродячими собаками.  
— Шрёдингер, — сказал Доктор, — вам надо повзрослеть.  
Удерживая себя в _единственном_ состоянии, можно попытаться стать на секунду старше. Достаточно не вспоминать о потенциальных возможностях пребывания в других пространствах, концентрироваться на текущем моменте. Оставаться внутри собственного тела.  
Вы знали, что достаточно один раз пережить опыт выхода из тела, и вы уже не сможете считать свое тело _настоящим_? Вы знали, что можно пережить опыт выхода из нескольких тел, и перестать считать свои тела _настоящими_?  
Вы просыпаетесь и летите вниз.  
У вас во рту привкус миндаля.  
— Шрёдингер, — сказал Доктор, — Майор лучше вас знает, что нужно делать.  
Вы знали, что можно передать другому лицу ответственность за свое поведение?  
Нужно стать недееспособным.  
Пары ртути делают вас застенчивым. Потом начинается жар, лихорадка, учащенное сердцебиение. В конечном счете, вы сходите с ума.  
Если сойти с ума достаточное количество раз, другие люди начнут нести ответственность за ваше поведение.  
Вы знали, что, когда кто-то другой говорит вам, что делать, вы можете не задумываться о своих действиях? Вы можете делать то, что вам говорят, не осознавая в полной мере, что _делаете_ это. Можно быть в нескольких местах одновременно, но когда кто-то говорит вам, где вы — вы находитесь в _этом_ месте.  
— Мне нужна услуга, Шрёдингер, — сказал Майор.  
Когда Майор говорит вам, что ему нужна услуга, вы находитесь перед Майором. Это конкретное место и время, принадлежащее вам двоим. Событие, у которого есть минимум два свидетеля, объективно.  
Вы просыпаетесь.  
Вы знали, что нужно взять в руки палку, чтобы стать человеком? Нужно изобрести колесо и научиться рисовать буйволов на стенах.  
Чтобы стать настоящим мальчиком, нужно много раз умереть. Больно кусаться и забыть запах цианида. Нужно чувствовать себя рядом с Майором и слушать, что он говорит. Быть здесь и сейчас, в пространстве и времени, которое ощущают другие.  
— Шрёдингер, — сказал Майор, — я хочу сделать вам подарок.  
Вы знаете, что дети лучше других адаптируются к новым условиям? Завяжите ребенку руки, и вы увидите, что с помощью ног можно делать много разных вещей. Можно бежать от своры собак. Можно спрыгнуть с бортика бассейна.  
Вероятность адаптации взрослого к новой ситуации на порядок ниже. Если предложить вам поучаствовать в веселой игре, каков шанс, что вы согласитесь? Если сказать вам: вы можете быть в двух местах одновременно.  
Представьте, что я дарю вам эту возможность.  
Билет в один конец — сходите на концерт любимой группы и зайдите к родителям на обед.  
Подвох? Вы хотите знать, в чем подвох?  
Попробуйте остановиться. Попробуйте перестать думать. Начните смотреть сериалы. Попробуйте _не оказаться_ на шпиле Эйфелевой Башни. Попробуйте _не спрыгнуть_ в Большой Каньон.  
Вы просыпаетесь.  
Вы когда-нибудь мечтали оказаться в двух местах одновременно, Алукард?

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976).  
Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre


End file.
